Undertale OC Katatstic
by mysteriouskat310
Summary: Half human, half monster. Her life on the surface was never easy, but that changes when she finds herself in the underground, surrounded by monsters who accept her more than any human ever did. However, she cannot always control her inner demons from her past. This is the first fanfiction, or any writing I've published, so I'm figuring this out as I go. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1: Fallen

Author's note:

This is my first fanfiction, so I'm still trying to figure everything out. Any constructive criticism is more than welcome, and I hope you enjoy the story. Thanks for reading.

Chapter One: Fallen

I had been running for ages now, my feet were blistering from the continuous impact of rocks, sticks, and whatever else was in the grass along the side of the road. I knew I couldn't stop, though. Stopping was impossible. They were right behind me, just waiting for me to tire out.

Now that I've escaped, I won't go back to them. Not even if it kills me.

I noticed a sign, and remembered an old folk tale that they used to say. It was a sign for Mt. Ebbot, a place that supposedly no one ever returned from. That was perfect.

I had just started up the trail as someone tried to reach out of the police car to grab me. I suddenly changed direction and began racing to the top. I was exhausted, but the look of terror on their faces was enough to keep me going.

They sped by, unable to do anything to reach me at this point. They'd be back for me though. There's no way they'd let me go that easy.

I finally reached the top of the mountain, my heart pounding like a war drum. I wasn't sure where I was going, but anywhere had to be better than there.

I stumbled across a large gap at the top of the mountain, almost like a volcano, but without lava. I barely kept myself from falling into the seemingly infinite abyss.

I gasped as the sound of sirens got closer. They were still chasing me. I had to do something.

There was nowhere else to run to. Nowhere else to hide. It was either death, or to be severely punished for a crime I didn't commit.

I looked at all the scenery around one last time. The freshly fallen snow surrounding the drop, all the beautiful evergreen trees spotting the landscape, growing despite the pressure on them. The sky. I took one last look at the sky. The beautiful night sky, full of stars and galaxies. My eyes found the full moon, surrounded by a gorgeous fog, and refused to leave it.

I took one last breath. One last thought. One last, everything.

Just as I could sense the officers behind me, I stepped forward. Instantly came the pleas and threats to keep me from jumping. I laughed.

"You can't threaten someone who doesn't have anything left to lose. And I thank you for that. Now I know who the real monster is." I said, turning around. I slowly backed off the edge, the officers attempting to reach me before it was too late.

But it was too late already.

...

Falling. More falling. It seemed like I'd been falling for ages. All this waiting was only making this worse. Although, I guess I don't deserve the blessing of a quick and painless death.

I hoped that I'd die in one hit, as soon as I hit the ground. But at this rate, I'll starve to death before I even reach the bottom.

At some point I blacked out, I'm not exactly sure how, but the next thing I remember was slamming onto a pile of leaves, no, petals. The wind was knocked out of me, but I felt no other damage.

"Why am I still not dead?" I mumbled.

"Ah, another human." I heard a whisper.

I raised up and glanced around, but noticed nothing but a small flower.

Something didn't feel right about it, perhaps the way the center appeared to have a large smile.

I began backing away, scooting more so.

Suddenly, the flower's eyes snapped open, and vines shot out of the ground around him. I leapt to my feet, and dodged the incoming vines.

"Don't be scared, all I want is your soul!" The flower yelled in this high pitched, glitchy voice, sending seeds to attack me.

I dodged several, but it wasn't enough. More vines came out and grabbed ahold of my leg and arm. He pulled me up,the remaining vines wrapping uncomfortably in and out of my ripped black suit, holding me firmly in place.

"Huh? You are not human. Yet, you came from up there? Hmm… Interesting." The flower asked confused. He thought about it for a minute, then scoffed.

"Ah, no matter. You are of no use to me now. You are worthless" The flower said, tossing me to the side like a kid bored with a toy.

I scrambled up to run away, but the flower used a vine to grab my ankle.

I fell, and the flower pulled me back towards himself slowly.

"I thought I was of no use to you?" I asked, desperately trying to escape.

The flower picked me up again, holding me upside down by my left ankle, and poked me in the stomach.

"You aren't. You're just another worthless monster. We don't need anymore of those down here." The flower said, a smile growing dangerously across his face. When had he gotten that big?

"Why does everyone insist on torturing me? Let me go! I want to die in peace!" I yelled, trying to push down my anger. I really didn't want to hurt him, but he was really making that difficult.

"No, I'm suddenly feeling very...bored." The flower said, his vines going up my black suit again, entering through the many rips and tears scattered throughout it. They started wrapping around my neck and chest, squeezing tighter like an anaconda.

I struggled and wiggled, before I hung limp all together. It would only be a few minutes before I wouldn't be able to breathe.

"Fine then, at least make my death quick." I said, bowing my head in defeat.

"But the fun part is while you're still alive!" The flower said, shaking me. I let the monster flower wrap his vines around me in a snake-like manner, until the perfect moment.

All the vines finally connected, so I stretched out claws on the tips of my fingers, and sliced the vines in two.

I didn't get very far as a massive pain stabbed through my heart. But it wasn't from the flower, it was from utter exhaustion. Using too much energy in a short period of time.

I fell again. I hit the ground, grasping my chest, and desperately trying to breathe.

"What? Flower got your tongue?" He said, I could sense a vine rising up, ready to slap down and crush me.

I passed out before he could even touch me.

…

I didn't expect to wake up again, but somehow, I did.

I snapped up, and fell out of the bed I had been in. I hit the ground, but I scrambled up and started stumbling towards the door.

"There's no way. I can't be back there, I just can't." I said, nearly in tears. My body was so sore, but I couldn't rest.

I reached the door, when it was opened by someone else. On the other side of the door was a rather strange, goat-like woman.

"Dear? Are you alright? Where are you going?" The lady said, a worried look on her face.

I gasped and backed up, crouching down in case I needed to go around her.

"What's the matter dear? I won't hurt you, I just want to help. Come on." She said, he voice sweet and soothing.

I kept my distance, but I did stand up.

"So you are a monster then, hmm?" The lady said.

I looked down, but I didn't reply.

"Oh, you must forgive me! I'm Toriel, caretaker of the ruins, and you are?"

"... Kat." I said reluctantly.

"Kat? Is that short for something?" She asked, curious.

"Wait, did you save me from that flower?" I interrupted.

"Well, I guess you could say that. Honestly, I'm surprised you're awake already. That disgusting little flower did some damage before I scared it away. It seemed your body had taken a lot of damage before that too. You were barely breathing when I found you." Toriel said, sounding upset that she hadn't been there sooner.

"And you had to save me. Of course…" I mumbled so quietly she couldn't hear it.

"Thank you then. But I suppose I should get going then, since I'm awake." I suggested, worried that I'd get on her nerves.

"Well, you can if you would like, but I have some breakfast for you if you'd rather stay." She said, sweetly.

The kindness in her voice worried me though. They always seem nice before they hurt you.

"Thanks for the offer, and for saving me and all, but I don't want to be a burden. I'll just go ahead and get out of your hair… fur?" I said, not really wanting to stay.

"Alright, if that's what you want. But at least take this with you." She said, handing me a plate of butterscotch-cinnamon pie, and an old cell phone.

"Keep your strength up, and call me if you ever need me for anything." She said, turning to leave the room.

I followed her to the exit, and she kindly offered once again for me to stay, but I didn't want to burden her.

I left, and although I felt bad about it, I know it's best if I don't get close to people.

The second I stepped outside the ruins, a shiver ran up my spine.

Not only was it actually cold, but that little flower from before was waiting right there.

I tried to sneak around it, but it was awake.

"Ah, so you made it out without killing anyone. That may be so, but the second you step out there, it becomes kill, or be killed. If you think everyone is as nice as they were, you are truly mistaken." The flower said, never once looking me in the eye.

Apparently he was weakened, and made no move to physically hurt me.

"I know that. Trust me, everyone takes one look at me and wants to kill me. But I also know that nobody is heartless. Scared maybe, but not heartless." I said, before continuing around him.

"I am. I have no soul." The flower said.

"You've just yet to find it." I said, turning back around and leaving the flower alone.

I had no idea if any of my words had gotten past his thick barrier, but he made no move to follow me, so I merely continued.

Another shiver raced down my spine as I stumbled out into the snowy path just outside the ruins.

Wishing I had a jacket or coat or something, I made my way forward.

I came to a rather small bridge, with a fence across it. Unfortunately… well, I guess fortunately for me, it was wide enough to pass through with ease.

I heard a noise behind me, and I snapped around. I hit a battle stance, ready to attack if necessary. I thought it was that flower, but it wasn't.

The creature was rather short, compared to myself, and I was on the shorter side of average for a female. It appeared human-ish, with a blue coat with white trim, and a pair of black basketball shorts. The hood was up, covering the creature's face, and it's hands were in the jacket pockets.

"What's the matter kid? You look like you've seen a monster." The creature said, voice low and nearly a growl. A faint blue glow showed through the hood of the jacket.

I growled, I wasn't about to be hurt again.


	2. Chapter 2: The Skelebros

_Author's Note:_

_So I'm back at it again, I haven't given up yet. I'm still figuring out how everything works, so the chapters may still look weird for a while as far as formatting and font go. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story, thank you for reading!_

"Kid, don't you know how to greet a new pal?" The creature asked, sticking his hand out.

I stared at it, cautiously considering my options, still crouched ready to attack.

After a few moments of nothing but a death glare, the creature put his hand down. "You're not human, are you?" The creature asked, although it sounded more like a statement.

I shook my head.

"Then, why are you afraid? You're one of us, aren't you?" The creature said, putting his hood down and revealing his smiling skeleton face. He looked so happy, yet, there was something distant in his eyes… er… eye sockets.

I was a bit surprised at him being a skeleton, but considering the flower, the goat-lady, and myself, it's not that weird.

"I'm not afraid, I'm cautious. I'm a monster, but I'm not from here." I said, reluctantly.

"You came from the surface then? How did you end up down here?" He asked.

"It's a long story, but I ended up falling down a hole at the top of Mt. Ebbott. Honestly, I didn't even know there were any other monsters. There's only a few of us who looked human enough to survive on the surface." I said, standing up some.

"So monsters are still frowned upon, huh. I guess nothing changes with the humans. Anyway, this kinda got off to a rough start, but it's snow problem. I'm Sans. Sans the skeleton." The skeleton said, sticking his hand out again.

I went to take it, but noticed something in his hand. A little Whoopi cushion, waiting for me to squeeze it.

"If you're gonna pull a prank like that, you should at least know how to hide it better. I'm Kat by the way, Kat the uh, cat." I said, taking the tip of his finger and shaking it anyway.

"Aw, come on, Kat. Don't you have a funny bone?" He said, looking rather surprised that I noticed his little trick. He still seemed cheerful though.

"Why does it matter, you seem to be made of 'em." I said, giggling a bit.

He chuckled.

"I can tell you're gonna fit in real well here." He said, smiling a bit wider than before.

"Anyway, I'm supposed to be keeping an eye out for humans, seeing as my brother is a human capturing fanatic, but I don't really care that much about capturing a human anyway. I guess it doesn't really matter though, seeing as you're still a monster." Sans said.

"SANS!" The voice came like a sudden clap of thunder, loud and unexpected.

Out of instinct, I shapeshifted into a small white cat and hid behind a conveniently placed lamp.

The shorter skeleton was left standing there in some sort of confused daze, before glancing up at the source of the thunder, I mean, voice.

"Sup bro?" Sans said, referring to a much taller skeleton wearing some sort of battle suit. He even had a little red cape. Oh wait, was that a scarf?

"YOU KNOW WHAT IS UP! YOU PROMISED YOU WOULD RECALIBRATE YOUR PUZZLES TODAY, AND YET YOU'RE STANDING HERE MYSTERIOUSLY TALKING TO A CONVENIENTLY PLACED LAMP!" The tall skeleton shouted.

"Why is that guy so loud?" I whimpered to myself. Loud noises always meant bad news on the surface.

"WHAT IF A HUMAN COMES THROUGH HERE?! WE HAVE TO BE READY! I HAVE TO BE THE ONE TO CAPTURE THE HUMAN! THEN UNDYNE WILL LET ME INTO THE ROYAL GUARD, AND I CAN FINALLY BE POPULAR! ONLY THEN CAN I GET ALL THE THINGS THE GREAT PAPYRUS UTTERLY DESERVES! AND WHAT DO YOU DO TO HELP? NOTHING! ALL YOU DO IS SIT! YOU GET LAZIER AND LAZIER EVERY DAY!" The tall skeleton continued.

"Hey, take it easy, bro. I've gotten a ton of work done today... A skele-ton." Sans said.

"SANS!" The other skeleton replied with a groan.

"Hey, you're smiling." Sans said cheekily.

"I AM AND I HATE IT!" The loud skeleton replied. He gave a loud sigh.

"WHY DOES SOMEONE AS GREAT AS ME, HAVE TO DO SO MUCH FOR SOME RECOGNITION..." The insanely loud skeleton continued.

"Gee bro, it sounds like you're really working yourself... down to the bone." The shorter skeleton said with a wink.

"UGH! I WILL GO ATTEND TO MY WORK. AS FOR YOURS, PUT A LITTLE MORE BACKBONE INTO IT! NYEHEHEHE!" The skeleton, presumably Papyrus, shouted as he walked away.

Upon seeing the other monster walk away, I quietly slinked out of my hiding spot.

"Alright Kat, should be safe to come out from there." Sans said.

I transformed back, looking down at the ground rather than meeting Sans' gaze.

"How exactly are you able to do that? I've never seen a monster with that type of magic." He asked.

"I don't really know... I've been able to do it as long as I can remember." I said, still not meeting his gaze.

"Well it's a pretty good skill, 'specially if you're gonna be scared of the over-excited cinnamon roll my brother is." Sans said.

"Well, thanks. I'm sorry I ran, I just... Loud noises of any kind always came with bad news on the surface." I said, my fingers trailing through the tip of my long red hair.

"Geez, sounds pretty rough. Look, I hate to ask, after hearing that, but, you know, my brother's dying to capture a human. Maybe, could you, change into a more human form? Don't worry, he's not dangerous, even if he is loud. And even when he tries to be." Sans says, throwing the idea out.

"Well, it wouldn't hurt to try. Just, I can't stay in another form for too long, it drains my energy." I said, happy to make up for hiding just before.

"Thanks a million then, I'll meet you up ahead." Sans said, winking before walking the opposite direction.

I waited for him to turn around, but he disappeared into the snowy background. I turned and began walking the other way.

When I started hearing people, well, monsters, around, I hid near the trees and transformed into a more human form.

My long, sharp claws went away, as well as my black tail that went down to the ground, and my tall black cat ears. In place of my cat-like nose, a normal human nose pushed forth. My glowing, emerald green cat eyes went away, and morphed into a pair of normal brown eyes. I went ahead and changed my hair from a long, tangled mess the color of a firetruck, into a shorter hairstyle with slightly wavy brown hair falling just past my shoulders rather than my waist. The only non-human thing left, were the pads on my feet, which I left due to not having any shoes.

I continued walking after I finished my transformation, and almost instantly came across a pair of skeletons. I stood there quietly waiting for them to finish their argument and notice me, but I ended up having to 'sneeze' to get their attention.

"SANS! IS… IS… IS THAT... A HUMAN?" Papyrus said to his brother.

"No, I think that's a rock." Sans replied calmly.

"OH..." Papyrus said, looking rather glum about it.

I giggled quietly as Sans turned his attention back to me.

"But what's that in front of the rock?" Sans asked.

It felt good, as Papyrus' eye sockets widened so much you could almost see stars in them, and he exclaimed loudly, "A HUMAN! SANS! I FINALLY DID IT!"

"UNDYNE WILL... I'LL... I'LL BE SO POPULAR!" Papyrus yelled.

I stood there with a grin on my face until he turned back to me. Then I pretended to cower in fear.

"Ahem... HUMAN! YOU SHALL NOT PASS! I WILL CAPTURE YOU!" Papyrus yelled enthusiastically.

It was that moment that I realized what Sans was talking about: that Papyrus couldn't be menacing if he tried.

Fighting my giggles, I faked being scared of him. In doing so, he seemed to think that he was actually frightening me, and actually lowered his voice a bit, while still puffing his chest out in pride.

"CONTINUE IF YOU DARE!" Papyrus said, running quickly in the other direction.

"Well, that went well." Sans said as soon as Papyrus was out of earshot.

I giggled. This form, being close to my natural form, actually didn't consume that much energy. I'd be able to stay in this form for a while.

"And there for a moment, I thought you were actually scared. It turns out you're a better actress than I thought." Sans said, giving a chuckle.

I smiled.

"Oh, yeah, I uh, I forgot the fangs..." I said to myself, quickly transforming my large canine teeth down to normal size.

"Don't worry about it. He's never seen a human before, so he wouldn't pick up on the details. He just knows they don't have cat ears and tails. Are you sure you're still okay with this?" Sans asked, walking the other way.

I nodded, before following him. We reached the other side, but somewhere along the way he told me just to keep walking forward, then disappeared again.

When I came to the clearing, and on the other side Sans and Papyrus were already arguing over something else.

"SANS! YOURE SO LAZY! YOU WERE NAPPING! ALL NIGHT!" Papyrus scolded.

"Um, I think that's called sleeping bro." Sans said.

"EXCUSES, EXCUSES!" Papyrus bantered.

It took everything in me not to burst out laughing. Actually, I wound up with a mini "coughing" fit.

Taking a deep breath, I moved forward a little. I tried to seem slightly nervous, although I had no fear of the two whatsoever now.

"OH-HO! THE HUMAN ARRIVES!" Papyrus said.

I glanced up at him, curious as to what he had in mind.

"MY BROTHER AND I HAVE A SERIES OF PUZZLES, IF YOU THINK YOU CAN SURPASS THEM! THIS FIRST ONE IS ACTUALLY AN INVISIBLE ELECTRICITY MAZE! IF YOU TOUCH THE WALLS, YOU'LL GET ZAPPED! SOUND LIKE FUN? HA! THE AMOUNT OF FUN YOU WILL PROBABLY HAVE IS RATHER SMALL, I THINK." Papyrus said.

Papyrus himself then went to move, when the walls of the maze shocked him instead.

I gasped a little, but upon realizing he was okay, I covered it up with a cough.

"SANS! WHAT DID YOU DO?" Papyrus asked.

"I think the human has to hold the orb, paps." Sans said.

"OH," was all that was heard, as the tall skeleton made his way through the maze in order to give me the orb.

At the same time, he left foot prints indicating the path through the maze.

He placed the orb in my hands, and I gazed at it before starting the maze. Honestly it was kinda mesmerizing.

About halfway through, I had an idea.

I stopped and pretended to think really hard about which way to go, and then proceeded to walk into a wall.

Sans momentarily shot a worried look at me, but noticed that the wall wasn't actually doing me any harm.

I was a pretty good actress after all, and made it look like the electricity had actually hurt me, but just a little zap.

"OH NO! DID WE TURN IT TOO HIGH?" Papyrus turned to his brother, attempting to be quiet.

"Nah bro, look, she's fine." Sans said, pointing a bony finger at me.

I stood up and dusted myself off, a fake look of determination coming across my face.I took another minute 'deciding' which way I should go, before continuing through.

By the time I reached the end, Papyrus yelled, "INCREDIBLE! DO NOT WORRY IF IT IS TOO EASY, THE NEXT ONE IS SURELY NOT! IT IS DESIGNED BY MY BROTHER SANS! YOU WILL SURELY BE CONFOUNDED! I KNOW I AM!"

I chuckled, glad to see the skeleton secretly smiling underneath all that big talk.

He ran off again, this time with a loud "NYEH HEH HEH!"

I walked up to Sans with a smile.

"Hey, thanks for this. My brother seems to be having a good time. How come the electricity didn't even bother you?" Sans asked.

"Oh, well, I guess it's just part of the whole shapeshifting thing." I said quickly. I didn't really want to bring up the real reason why, but I definitely was not born with the ability. It was slow, and so very painful.

"Oh, okay." Sans said, his face indicating that he didn't believe me.

We walked on for a bit, before Sans disappeared again.

I noticed a patch of ice with a large snowball. Believing I was alone, I began to hum softly, and I began skating around like a figure skater until I knocked the snowball into a hole in the ice like golf.

"Nice moves there, kiddo." Sans said, winking as he disappeared.

I chuckled.

I'd never liked the cold, but even these strangers were nicer than any of the humans I'd met on the surface world. Not to mention, I'm in a complete human form, and they're monsters.

It wasn't long before I reached the next puzzle, and I stood confused as I only saw a paper left on the ground.

Sans had just finished up saying that there was no way I could get past this one, as I walked over to the paper. The paper was just a kids crossword puzzle. I sent a questioning look their way.

"SANS! WHY DIDN'T THAT DO ANYTHING?" Papyrus yelled.

The smaller skeleton replied with, "whoops! I knew I should have used today's crossword instead."

I shook my head. "Well, it did do one thing, insult my intelligence." I said rather quietly.

Unfortunately, that encouraged the two skeletons' banter over whether or not the junior word jumble, or a crossword were more difficult. I just shook my head.

Finally Papyrus stormed off, leaving Sans behind with me.

"Sometimes, my brother finds difficulty in... interesting places. Yesterday he got confused trying to solve the horoscope." Sans said.

I started laughing so hard I couldn't breathe.

He went to go find Papyrus, while I continued through, stopping once I noticed a random table just sitting outside outside.

I walked over to it, and picked up the note next to the plate of spaghetti. It was apparently another trap.

Apparently he planned on me eating spaghetti, which was currently frozen solid to the plate, which was frozen to the table. I tried lifting it, but it wouldn't budge.

"As enticing as this is, I don't really want to break a tooth on this spaghetti-cicle." I accidentally said out loud.

No wonder I heard laughing from behind the trees.

Papyrus, upon noticing me from behind a wall of spikes, began to speak.

"HUMAN?! HOW DID YOU AVOID MY CLEVER TRAP? DID YOU AT LEAST SAVE SOME OF THE SPAGHETTI FOR ME?" Papyrus said.

I nodded, indicating that I had left some... I just didn't specify why.

"WELL, THAT WAS VERY THOUGHTFUL OF YOU TO RESIST THE TASTY GOODNESS OF MY HOMEMADE SPAGHETTI. I SHALL MAKE YOU AS MUCH SPAGHETTI AS YOU CAN EAT! NYEH HEH HEH HEH!" Papyrus said, extremely excited.

He walked off, and I flipped the switch so that the wall of spikes would come down. I followed after him.

"Maybe this means he's warming up to me, even though he currently thinks I'm human?" I thought.

I continued on, as Papyrus started talking to himself. I'm pretty sure he didn't know I was behind him.

"YOU KNOW, IT HASN'T BEEN THAT LONG SINCE I ASKED TO BE IN THE ROYAL GUARD. AND YET, I'VE ALREADY FOUND A HUMAN." Papyrus wondered aloud.

He seemed so excited, but I wondered what would happen if he actually captured me.

I reached the next puzzle, but he was just standing there really confused.

"What's wrong?" I asked cautiously.

"NOTHING'S WRONG. THE GREAT PAPYRUS CAN SOLVE ANY PUZZLE!" He said, although he didn't sound sure of himself.

"Wait, you don't know the answer?" I accidentally said out loud. Being alone for so long has a few downsides, like not realizing when you're speaking out loud.

"OF COURSE I DO... DID... I KNEW IT OF COURSE, BUT I REARRANGED THE PUZZLE, BUT SANS IS NOT HERE, SO I'LL JUST HAVE TO FIGURE IT OUT ALL ON MY OWN. UNLESS HUMAN, YOU LOVE PUZZLES AS MUCH AS I DO." Papyrus said while trying different things to make the puzzle work.

"Which I do." I said cheerfully, quickly figuring the puzzle out.

"WOWIE! MAYBE I'LL HAVE TO LET YOU HELP ME WITH MY PUZZLES! WITH OUR TEAMWORK WE COULD CAPTURE A HUMAN IN NO TIME." Papyrus yelled, excitedly, a beaming smile across his face.

That smile didn't last though.

"OH… WELL… I GUESS THAT WOULDN'T WORK VERY WELL… BECAUSE YOU'RE A HUMAN. AND I HAVE TO CAPTURE YOU." Papyrus said, rather disheartened.

He quickly stood back up, his smile plastered on his face again, but he ran off with a less enthusiastic "NYEH HEH HEH."

I sighed. I was glad for this, because that meant he was warming up to me, but I kinda hoped that this would be the last of the puzzles. I needed to somehow get out of the cold, and change forms before I use too much energy. The cold makes it harder to maintain one form.

I found a few more puzzles, but they looked unfinished. I continued for a long way, until my body froze up. I couldn't keep going the way I was. It was just too cold. I sat down in the snow, curling into myself, trying to gather what little bit of heat I could.

I switched back to my normal form, but it didn't help much. I had already used too much energy.

"Here kitten, put this on. It'll help a little." A familiar voice said, as the owner wrapped something warm and fuzzy around my shoulders.

"Don't you need it?" I asked, looking up at Sans, who was now just in a plain white T-shirt.

"You look like you need it more. Besides, I have my humor to keep me warm." Sans said, insisting I use his blue hoodie/jacket.

I took it off to offer it back to him, but he disappeared, not leaving me another choice.

I put the jacket back on, and curled into the warm embrace of it. It was so fluffy and soft, and it felt safe, like a blanket.

After sitting there and thawing out for a few minutes, I got back up and changed forms again. It wouldn't last much longer though.

I finally reached another puzzle, in which Sans and Papyrus were standing across a large bridge, with loads of deadly weapons hanging above and below it. Sans had another blue hoodie on, almost exactly the same as the one he lent me.

I could feel my pupils shrink back at the sight, and I stared at the two skeletons. I took a deep breath, about to blow my cover and make a run for it, as Papyrus explained the contraption.

"THIS HUMAN, IS SOMETHING UNDYNE HELPED ME RIG UP A FEW DAYS AGO. THERE IS NO WAY YOU CAN GET PAST THIS. ONCE I SAY THE WORD, THE MACHINE WILL START. EVERYTHING WILL START MOVING, SLASHING, BITING, UNTIL… UNTIL… UNTIL YOU ARE CAPTURED. WHEN I SAY THE WORD…. WHICH I WILL DO… NOW…. THE WORD IS…" Papyrus explained.

He started stalling, as his brother questioned what the hold up was. I too, gave a questioning look.

"THERE'S NO HOLDUP. IM ABOUT TO GIVE THE WORD... NOW... IT WILL ACTIVATE..." Papyrus started, finding himself unable to say the word.

"It doesn't look very activated, bro." Sans said.

"THIS CHALLENGE! IT SEEMS MAYBE... TOO EASY TO DEFEAT THE HUMAN WITH. YEAH.." Papyrus said, making up a terrible excuse.

My eyes widened. Even as a human, they were still accepting of me. The humans wouldn't have even hesitated.

I looked over to Sans, and he winked at me. He'd planned this all along. I gave a genuine smile, a light blush tinting my cheeks, although you couldn't tell with the splotchy red the cold had created.

He continued rambling, pacing around a bit. He declared that it was another victory for the Great Papyrus, and started to run off. The little white dog, however, had somehow gotten itself out of the contraption, and began chasing Papyrus around.

He got a little too close to the edge of the bridge, and shouted "NO! STOP! YOU ANNOYING LITTLE PEST!"

Unfortunately, one of those words was the activation word.

The contraption started, knocking Papyrus to the edge. I dropped the act and transformed into something smaller to avoid the stuff swinging. One of the wires were too low, and cut the bridge in half just behind Papyrus.

Papyrus was dangling from one end, while I had sunk my claws into the wood.

"I got you bro!" Sans said, gasping as he disappeared again, a blue glow left where he had been standing.

I repositioned myself, and then leaped to the other side, just above Papyrus. Papyrus lost his grip from the impact of my landing, and he started to fall.

"Grab my tail!" I yelled, digging my claws into the board, and reaching my tail towards him. He just barely caught it. I grunted as I adjusted to his weight. My tail is not made to hold much, but luckily, Papyrus didn't weigh much, considering he was all bones.

Sans teleported just above me, reaching down to grab my hand. I reached up, barely able to hold on with the other hand.

His eye had that blue glow to it again, and he teleported all of us to the top.

We all flopped down in the snow, panting, and our hearts beating faster than a squirrel hyped up on coffee.

"Is…. Is everyone okay?" I asked between heavy breaths.

"Yeah… I… I think so…" Papyrus said, for the first time since we met, in a voice as quiet as a whisper.

"Paps… We're taking that thing down first thing tomorrow." Sans said, breathing pretty heavy as well.

"I agree. That's too dangerous to just have around." I said, still not getting up. The snow didn't feel as cold anymore.

"AGREED. BUT, HUMAN, WHY DID YOU SAVE ME? I WAS GOING TO… I WAS GONNA… I ALMOST… HURT YOU… AND YOU STILL SAVED ME?" Papyrus asked, standing up. He placed around, looking incredibly guilty.

"Of course. That's what friends do." I said, at least, I think I did. My head was hurting, really badly. My vision was really blurry too.

"FRIEND? YOU WANT TO BE MY… friend?" Papyrus asked.

"Hold on, do they have stars down here too? We're underground, yet the stars are so pretty." I started mumbling.

"Wait, what stars are you talking about?" Sans asked sitting up to look at me, evidently hearing me.

"Stars?" Papyrus said, turning to look at me as well.

The next thing I heard was a shriek, and boots stomping around me frantically.

"Keep it down. I'm trying to sleep." I mumbled incoherently.

"SANS! SANS! WHAT DO WE DO? SHE'S BLEEDING THERE'S BLOOD EVERYWHERE!" I heard Papyrus yell.

"Shhh! Paps! Calm down, you're scaring her! The house isn't too far, meet me there, she won't survive another teleport." Sans said, supposedly teleporting to their house.

"It's… it's okay. It's all going to be okay, human. Just, stay with me." I heard Papyrus say.

He gently picked me up, and I realized I couldn't move my body. I glanced down at the spot I'd been laying. It was surrounded by a deep red, nearly the color of my hair.

I glanced up at Papyrus as he started walking forward, being as gentle as possible.

He shot me a worried smile, and I saw his lips move, but I couldn't hear any words.

That's the last I remember before everything went dark.


End file.
